


Just like a prince

by CryingSilently



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingSilently/pseuds/CryingSilently
Summary: Alternative ending to Chat Blanc
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Just like a prince

“I’m going to fix everything, Chat Noir! I promise!” Ladybug exclaimed, hugging him quickly before heading back to the portal where Bunnyx was waiting for her.

“Wait!” Chat Noir called out to the red heroine, reaching out to her as she stepped just out of range. His hand dropped to his side as Ladybug turned, her earrings sounding out another reminder. Bunnyx let out a sigh of impatience. “I want you to know, if… if I had a chance to go back again and change what happened here…”

“Chat” Bunnyx let out as a warning. Chat ignored her, keeping unwavering focus on Ladybug. She gave her partner her full attention, as the destruction of Paris laid at their feet. Her heart beat faster and harder than she let on. She hoped he would break the growing tension with a signature pun, but knew the chances were slim. Chat chose his next words carefully, whispering them for only Ladybug’s ears.

“The only thing in this life that I wouldn’t change is you. I don’t regret us. Being together… you made me happier than I’ve been in a very long time. And I understand that you might have to undo it but… I just needed you to know, even if I won’t.” Chat Noir tried to smile to reassure her but as memories of the last few months passed through his head, he just felt – defeated. His head drooped down, and his cat ears deflated as he felt a watery pressure reach his eyes. Ladybug reached out slightly before hesitating. Bunnyx’s call out to them went unheard.

“Chat” She softly called out to him, taking a cautious step towards him. He doesn’t show any sign of responding so she continued. “I don’t know what happened here… but no matter what timeline we’re in, we can always count on one thing.” One of his ears perked up in curiosity. “You and me against the world, right?” Ladybug tightened her left hand to make a fist as she held it out to him. _For him, I’ll be as strong as I need to be_. “Please don’t leave me hanging, Chaton.”

Slowly, Chat Noir raised his head and was greeted with the stunning image of his lady. A fierceness in her eyes and determination in her pose as her fist was raised out to him. The sight itself brought a bittersweet smile to his face. The last reminder sounded out, but Ladybug made no effort to move away. He fist-bumped back as they let out a soft, “Pound it!” Neither stepped away from each other.

“I have to go.” Ladybug nodded over to where Bunnyx and the portal were. Chat smiled, eyes still glassy as he nodded.

“I know, milady” He breathed out. Ladybug grinned as she turned around. “I love you, Marinette. Always have.” Her heart skipped a beat at his use of her civilian name. She gripped the eraser in her right hand tighter as she took the first step away from him. _Don’t look back_. She ran towards the portal, as the seconds ticked down on her transformation. _Don’t look back._ Bunnyx questioned her on what Chat Noir said as she placed the bowl on top of her head, blocking her eyes from the what could bes and the what weres of time. _Don’t look back._ She began to transform back as she adjusted the bowl. Marinette lifted it only slightly as she gazed back to where she just came from, making eye contact with Chat.

“See you soon, Princess!” Chat Noir called out to her, giving her a dramatic bow and looking livelier than he did a couple seconds ago. She stifled a giggle as the movements reminded her of those fairytale stories.

_Just like a prince._

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to continue this into what happens after the Ladybug episode. Thanks for reading!


End file.
